The Legacy of Digimon! Chapter 2
by Ash The Digi 010
Summary: Prologue: The digital world is in chaos. All Digimon are secret agents. Also, extreme fighting erupts at the slightest rude comment. Through this all, the Digidestined, are protecting it, but have issues with puberty. And nations from the sun and moon
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy of Digimon! Chapter 2

Flirting with Disaster! The Virus of love!

Disclaimer: I love Digimon, if you don't, leave or Apocalymon will eat you.

Recap: Flamedramon has just defeated Growlmon, who was trying to disrupt peace in the digital world. Then, he went looking for someone.

Note: As in my last chapter, all, digimon, if killed, are sent to Primary village.

Ch 2

"Were do you think he went?" said Ken to Stingmon. "Who knows?" said Stingmon. "When I DNA Digivolve, I feel his thoughts. There not pretty. They're usually about chilidogs. But, I think he went to look for, well, I can't tell you that." (Aw man...)

In a secret lab, west of Pizza hut and below Toys 'R Us...

"At last! My creation is complete! This virus will wreak havoc on the hearts of all Digimon and Humans! A creation, so evil, a lesser man might laugh at this point. But not me! MwahahaMWAHAHA!"

Back at the Digi-Destined Base...

"Kari! We have problem in infirm!" Shouted Gatomon. "I'm coming!" said Kari "What's up? Holy-!" said Kari."10 Digimon were found with a weird affliction that causes them to slowly faint from dreaming about their crushes." "That's a weird virus." said Kari. "It gets worse. It spread quickly, and without warning, it took over half the island. I'm calling it the Flirting Virus." "That's a interesting name." said Kari. "Unfortunately, I've learned that the virus will make you fall in love with anyone you don't desire for. The theory is that you'll die from a broken heart, oh no. This Gekomon just left us." "THOSE BASTARDS!" screamed Kari. "We can cure it, but I'll need some time." reassured Gatomon. "I hope so."

"K'. I'm here. You called?" said Flamedramon. "I did. With my coming, my sister will come to. She has a plan. Gatomon should know by now. The virus will effect Davis too. I think you should record that. I'd like to see that." Said the creature. Yes my lord Apollomon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apollomon? Who is this mysterious Digimon? And who is his sister? Stay tuned for chapter 3! The Hunting of the heart!


	2. Chapter 2

The Legacy of Digimon! Chapter 2

Flirting with Disaster! The Virus of love!

Disclaimer: I love Digimon, if you don't, leave or Apocalymon will eat you.

Recap: Flamedramon has just defeated Growlmon, who was trying to disrupt peace in the digital world. Then, he went looking for someone.

Note: As in my last chapter, all, digimon, if killed, are sent to Primary village.

Ch 2

"Were do you think he went?" said Ken to Stingmon. "Who knows?" said Stingmon. "When I DNA Digivolve, I feel his thoughts. There not pretty. They're usually about chilidogs. But, I think he went to look for, well, I can't tell you that." (Aw man...)

In a secret lab, west of Pizza hut and below Toys 'R Us...

"At last! My creation is complete! This virus will wreak havoc on the hearts of all Digimon and Humans! A creation, so evil, a lesser man might laugh at this point. But not me! MwahahaMWAHAHA!"

Back at the Digi-Destined Base...

"Kari! We have problem in infirm!" Shouted Gatomon. "I'm coming!" said Kari "What's up? Holy-!" said Kari."10 Digimon were found with a weird affliction that causes them to slowly faint from dreaming about their crushes." "That's a weird virus." said Kari. "It gets worse. It spread quickly, and without warning, it took over half the island. I'm calling it the Flirting Virus." "That's a interesting name." said Kari. "Unfortunately, I've learned that the virus will make you fall in love with anyone you don't desire for. The theory is that you'll die from a broken heart, oh no. This Gekomon just left us." "THOSE BASTARDS!" screamed Kari. "We can cure it, but I'll need some time." reassured Gatomon. "I hope so."

"K'. I'm here. You called?" said Flamedramon. "I did. With my coming, my sister will come to. She has a plan. Gatomon should know by now. The virus will effect Davis too. I think you should record that. I'd like to see that." Said the creature. Yes my lord Apollomon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apollomon? Who is this mysterious Digimon? And who is his sister? Stay tuned for chapter 3! The Hunting of the heart!


End file.
